Wide angle two-dimensional echo may identify unusually located areas of cardiac hypertrophy in patients with a family history of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, but normal M-mode echocardiogram and abnormal ECG. The diagnosis of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, can thereby be established, despite a normal M-mode echo study.